1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotator moving apparatus which is capable of detecting the rotation of a rotator, the rotation center of which is movable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the following type of apparatus is available for detecting the rotation of a rotator, the rotation center of which is movable. For example, a cassette loading apparatus is constructed such that a reel unit is movable so as to be capable of loading two types of cassettes, thereby detecting the rotation of the reel unit. In such an apparatus, a rotation detecting section is provided for a reel unit base having the reel unit mounted thereon so that it is moved together with the reel unit.
However, the above-noted conventional apparatus presents the following problems. First, the rotation detecting section moves together with the reel unit as described above, thereby making the wiring more complicated and assembly more difficult, leading to accidental breakage of the wiring while the reel unit is moving. Second, the complicated wiring and difficult assembly make the apparatus more expensive due to an increase in the number of parts.